Chimidoro No Deai
by Lessy-enne
Summary: L'empereur Eriol Read demande les services d'un meurtrier pour assassiner le leader du clan LI. Il fait appel au meurtrier de son pere qui lui propose quelque chose en echange de cette mission...TERMINEE!
1. Chapter 1

Apres HOTOBORI voici dans la catégorie CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ma fic :

**CHIMIDORO NO DEAI. **

Sanglante Rencontre

Mes autres fics sont sur www.akutatsu. ose-t-il me menacer? Hurla un homme, Je doit le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue lui !

**-Mon amour calme toi! Dit une jeune femme aux yeux mauve, Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il veux assassiner les membre de la famille Read.**

**-Il a utiliser un assassin pour tuer mon père et maintenant il veux que je meurs moi aussi! Que veux u que je fasse Tomoyo, hein?**

**-Détruit le, Eriol chéris, envoie lui les meilleures tueurs de notre pays!**

**-Ma chère femme que de bonne idée vous avez! Faite appeler mes meilleurs samouraïs, le meilleur devra se battre contre moi, si il gagne je lui donnerais comme mission de tuer ce Shaolan Li.**

**-J'y vais de ceux pas.**

**L'empereur Eriol Read regarda sa merveilleuse femme, Tomoyo, sortire de la pièce. Il se mit a penser au jour ou il avait assister impuissant a la mort de son père, il y a maintenant 5 ans**

**...FLASH BACK...**

**Clow Read -Jeune enfant, quelle age avez vous?**

**? -15 ans, Empereur Read!**

**Clow Read -Que viens tu faire ici?**

**? -Je suis ici pour accomplire la volonté de ma mère! dit la jeune femme d'une voix remplit de haine, Celle de vous tuer!**

**Elle courra vers Clow et déguena un katana de 50cm en vue de le blesser a mort. au moment ou elle allait le toucher, il contra son attaque avec son katana de 103cm. Eriol, son fils, était présent et fit mime de bouger mais son père lui ordonna de ne point bouger:**

**Clow Read -Quelle crime ais-je commis pour vouloir ma mort?**

**L'inconnue attaqua une nouvelle fois et dit:**

**? -Ma mère, Nadeshiko, ma fait promettre, quand j'était en age de comprendre, de vous tuer pour venger la mort de mon père, Fujitaka, que vous avez tuer devant le peuple de Tokyo, car il avait voler un peu de nouille pour nourrire sa famille, il y a déjà 13ans...**

**Il comprit la raison de sa haine et se figeât quelque seconde se qui lui fut fatale, car la jeune femme en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans son buste, se qui le fit tomber a même le sol. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps elle lui trancha la tête. Elle nettoya sa lame avec sa vieille tunique, le sourire aux lèvres et déclara:**

**? -Voila mère, mon travail est fini! **

**Elle fit volte face et commença a ce dirigeait vers la sorti quand soudain Eriol la menaça de son katana, les larmes aux yeux:**

**Eriol -Comment as tu osée? sale traîner!**

**? -Une vie vaut une vie, quelle soit pleine de pouvoir ou mendiante.**

**Eriol -BALIVERNE, POUR CETTE ACTION TU DEVRA GOÛTER DE MON SABRE!**

**Elle souri et fonça sur le jeune homme avec une grâce féline. Des tintement d'épée se fit entendre dans le château ce qui alerta les gardes. **

**? -Tu m'excusera mais j'ai d'autre chat a fouetter**

**Elle parti en courant mais les gardes rattrapèrent et la ramenèrent au près d'Eriol:**

**Eriol -Tu as assassiner mon père, l'Empereur Clow Read, tu devrais nourrire pour sa, mais d'après moi la mort serais trop douce pour quelqu'un comme toi!**

**? -Tu me laisse partir alors?**

**Eriol eut un rire sans joie, mais un rire sadique:**

**Eriol -Ta peine sera de vivre a vie dans la prison du château et de subire mille torture chaque jour de ta misérable vie.**

**...FIN DU FLASH BACK...**

**20 minutes plus tard tous les meilleurs samouraïs étaient dans la salle du trône. Mais aucun ne résistèrent devant leur maîtres qui en 5 ans avait subis un entraînement intensif.**

**Tomoyo -Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour accomplire cette taches et au plus vite, mon chère époux!**

**Eriol réfléchit et ne trouva qu'une solution possible malgré sa réticence a faire un contrat avec cette meurtrière:**

**Eriol -Capitaine Toya! Amenez moi cette ... SAKURA!**

**…………………………………………….à suivre………………………………..**

**Alors comment avez vous trouver ma nouvelle fic ?**

C'est le début bien sur mais je prévois pas mal d'aventure et de l'amour. Cette histoire mes sortit du crane vendredi vers minuit et sa ma empêcher de dormir car je travaille dessus dans ma tête (se que je fait souvent lol) et je la tape la nuit de samedi a dimanche pour la publier des suite kiss


	2. Chapter 2

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

II

-Mon seigneur Read, aurait besoin de mes services après tout se temps? dit un jeune femme vêtus d'une tunique déchirer et au corps complètement sale, pied et poing lier au milieu d'une grande salle, celle du trône.

-Je ne te porte pas dans mon coeur depuis tout ce temps, comme tu le souligne très bien, mais il s'haver que tu as des qualités que j'espère tu as garder avec le temps? avoua Eriol qui avait a ces coter sa femme!

-Bon vas y déballe tout, je suis tout ouï!

-Arrogante que tu es! Mon époux te propose un deale et toi tu ne cesse de l'insulter! Cria Tomoyo

-Madame, j'ai vécus mes 5 dernières années dans le sous-sol de ce château en ayant droit a divers torture chaque jours, alors je suis désoler si ma façon de parler n'est point adapter a la cour...

En disant cela elle fixait sadiquement la jeune Impératrice, ayant adopter un accent aristocratique. Le visage de Tomoyo vira au rouge, la colère s'empara d'elle.

-SUFFIT! cria t'elle ...Es-tu sur de vouloir demander ses services? Eriol je ne lui fait pas confiance! chuchote t-elle a son mari!

-Tomoyo, mon amour, je l'ai vue tuer mon père y a 5 ans elle est très douer et elle tient parole puisque elle la assassiner car elle l'avait promis a sa mère! Murmura Eriol

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme regarder de partout dans la pièce avec un sourire espiègle et déclara:

-Messire Read, si vous parle de moi pas la peine de parler doucement, et si vous lui faite référence a mon acte d'il y a 5 ans, je serais ravis de lui donner les détails, mais plus tard nous avons un affaires a conclure!

Eriol la regarda stupéfait de sa façon de parler en présence de sa femme qui, a en voir sa tête, adore mettre Tomoyo en rogne. Il déclara donc avant que sa femme ne perd patience:

-Bon, Je souhaiterais que tu assassine mon ennemie! Je connais tes talents pour le combat et le meurtre, voila pourquoi je m'adresse a ta misérable personne!

-Vous avez donc eut droit a mes exploits en prison, mais sachez que j'ai évité de tuer vos gardes juste les autres prisonnier un peu entreprenants!

-Je ne tant tien point rigueur, mais je veux que l'on me débarrasse de cette personne, en serai tu capable?

-Je vous écoute, après je poserais mes condition! Mais je peu vous dire que j'honore toute mes promesse!

-Très bien. Le Clan Li cherche a me tuer, mais je vais le devancer, pour cela j'ai besoin que tu aille tuer Syaoran Li, dit en japonais Shaolan!

-Un chinois? c'est la meilleur! Où j'le trouve moi?

-En Chine, près de HongKong dans son palais. Le voyage sera a mes frais, il te sera attribuer 2 de mes mercenaires, qui te surveilleront. Des conditions?

-Après ma missions accomplie je veux être libres! Je veux récupère mon katana et avoir a ma disposition un grand katana, rouge de préférence, une nouvelle tunique, des chevaux, des vivres bien sur, un arc avec cent flèches, des pièces d'or, euh... a oui aussi, je ne veux pas avoir ces chaînes pendant mon voyage, et que vos samouraïs soit habiller sans votre emblème sur eux, je ne veux pas de problème.

-Tu aura tout se don tu a besoins t la liberté tu l'auras si tu le tue et que tu revienne avec mes samouraïs, tous les 3 en vie bien sur. Déclara Eriol satisfait de la demande de la jeune femme.

-Moi Sakura, fait la promesse de débarrasser mon Empereur Eriol Read de son ennemie Shaolan Li, j'accomplirais cette tache même si elle doit me coûter la vie ...Heureux? S'adressant a Eriol

-Tu partiras dans 2 jours, le temps de récupère toutes tes affaires. Tu ira en Chine accompagner du samouraï Kero et du samouraï Yue, tu ne devra pas les tuer sinon je me chargerais de toi personnellement

2 Jours passa rapidement où Sakura fut laver, habiller, équiper et elle appris quelque information au sujet de sa cible. Elle se trouver a l'avant du bateau en direction de HongKong et regarder au loin. Kero et Yue venaient d'arriver a bord et décidaient de lever l'encre . Yue détailla la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux vert émeraude, la taille fine mais pas comme un tas d'os, des cheveux magnifique maintenant qu'ils étaient propre, d'une couleur châtain miel, elle devait mesurer dans les 1m70 et peser dans les 50 kg, son age devais être la vingtaine pas plus. Soudain elle se retournât et fixa le samouraï:

Sakura -Ta fini de mâter blanc bec! je suis pas un morceau de viande alors va baver ailleurs!

Yue -La politesse ne tue pas mademoiselle!

Sakura -Mais moi oui alors je te demanderai de regarder les autres nana du bateau!

Yue -Kero, tu ne la trouve pas charmante?

Kero sortit de la cabine du capitaine et se posta a coter de con amis et déclara:

Kero -Une femme meurtrière c'est pas mon genre...

Les deux hommes partirent dans une discutions sur les femmes, leurs types de femmes et ceux qui adore chez elle, Sakura en profita pour observer ses deux compagnon de voyage. Yue devait avoir près de 30 ans, très grand environ 1m95 et un peu fin pour un samouraï, les cheveux argenter et les yeux bleu-gris, sa voix était douce et il devais avoir beaucoup de patience car il n'avait pas crier sur elle. Kero, lui, devait avoir dans les 25 ans, plus petit que Yue, 1m80, et munis d'un carrure d'ours (très costaud, compris?), ces yeux était jaune avec les cheveux de la même couleurs, sa voix était plus agressive que celle de Yue mais ils ne paraissaient pas bien méchant tout les deux.

Elle se retourna et regarda l'horizon et pensa "" Dans quelques jours je suis en Chine, le lendemain je rencontre se fameux Li, je l'anéantis après je reviens au Japon et repend ma vie où je l'ait laisser y a 5 ans, c'est une affaire d'1 ou 2 semaines, je fait quoi des 2 gugusse moi? je peu même pas les tuer! C'est trop déprimant... ""

………………………………………………………à suivre……………………………….

Fin du chapitre II de Chimidoro no deai.

Alors c'est comment ? c'est bien ? pas bien ? complètement naze ?

Je veux des coms et des review

Merci pour vos encouragements

BIG KISS A tousses Akutatsu


	3. Chapter 3

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

III

Une semaine de voyage, de bateau, de mer a perte de vue et d'engueulade: eh oui Sakura s'engueuler beaucoup avec Kero, mais avaient décide de ne plus se parler pour que la fin du voyage ne soit pas trop mortelle.

Un beau matin du moi de mai, ils débarquèrent au port de HongKong, et décidaient de trouver un lieu où dormir. Dégotant un hôtel assez convenable pour eux, ils prirent une chambre pour une durée indéterminé. Une foi installer dans la pièce Sakura décida d'aller voir la ville:

Yue -Où compte tu partir toutes seule?

Sakura -J'ai pas besoin de chaperon!

Yue -L'empereur ma ordonner de garder un oeil sur toi alors je viens avec toi!

Sakura -C'est ta vie après tout!

Yue -Kero tu viens?

Kero -Euh! Non c'est sympas mais je vais rester ici j'ai une faim de tigre...

Sakura -Ventre sur pattes !

Kero se leva approcha dangereusement de Sakura et déposa délicatement la lame de son couteau sur sa joli gorge.

Kero -Continu et je te tranche!

Yue les regardait, exaspérai pas l'attitude du jeune samouraï, mais encore plus par les répliques de Sakura:

Sakura -Hum! Je suis sur que ta la gaule, sa t'excite de me menacer, mais si je puis me permettre, moi je m'excite plus facilement quand c'est plus ... hum... beaucoup plus grand!

Elle se retourna et parti de l'immeuble suivi de Yue qui avait lance un "Bienfait pour toi" à Kero.

Une fois a l'extérieur du bâtiment Yue rattrapa Sakura, et partit a la découverte de la ville en sa compagnie. Elle ne parlait pas, mais paressait soucieuse de quelque chose, Yue avait la curiosité qui le ronger mais préféra commencer par un autre sujet:

Yue -Joli ville! tu trouve pas?

Sakura -Hum!

Yue -Je trouve que l'atmosphère de cette ville est décontracter, je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'aime bien ce genre d'ambiance...

Sakura s'arrêta et fixa son compagnon de route dans les yeux!

Sakura -Quelle ambiance?

Yue -(très content d'avoir un réponse) eh bien HongKong est une grande ville, comme Tokyo mais il y a une atmosphère de village, tout le monde a l'air de se connaître.

Ils recommencèrent a marcher...

Sakura -Sans doute, mais je ne sais plus trop se que c'est la liberté!

Yue -Combien de temps tu as été emprisonner?

Sakura -5 ans! ...(contemple le vide) 5 ans de torture, 5 ans a espérer m'échapper de ces catacombes...

Yue -Les seules chose que je sais de toi, c'est que tu a tuer quelqu'un, je peu savoir son identité?

Sakura -Tu n'es pas au courrant apparemment? ... je suis l'assassin de votre ancien Empereur Clow Read!

Yue -(stupéfier!) Une femme a tuer le père d'Eriol?

Sakura -Une adolescente de 15 ans plus précisément!

Yue -Tu dois être très douée alors?

Sakura -Je ne sais pas, je me battais pas assez souvent en prison mais j'ai la peau dure...

Yue -On devrait s'entraîner ensemble alors?

Sakura stoppa net son allure,

Sakura -Tu veux quoi de moi?

Yue -Juste ton amitié, malgré ton passe je voudrais être ton ami! Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te veux aucun mal!

Sakura -T'es un drôle de gars toi, tu sais sa?

Yue -je sais! (il prit un air sérieux) Pourquoi tu l'as tuer?

Sakura -Je... il a tuer mon père devant le peuple de Tokyo car il avait voler de la nourriture pour nous alimenter! J'avais 2 ans a cette époque, mais ma mère a était présente lors de l'exécution. A 4 ans, nous sommes aller chez mon oncle Yukito, un prof d'art martiaux. Ma mère lui a demander de m'enseignait les art du combat pour nous venger, elle et la famille. A 6 ans, ma mère est morte d'une maladie du coeur. Puis quand j'ai eut 15ans et un excellent dons pour le combat je suis venu achever la promesse faite a ma mère, la suite tu l'as connais.

Yue -Tu as été élever dans la rancoeur et la haine!

Sakura -Je n'ais jamais ressentit de haine pour cette homme. Mais une promesse est une promesse il ne faut jamais la briser.

Yue -Tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond non?

Sakura -Je suis une peste!

Ils rigolèrent pendant un moment, puis Yue regarda la banderole accrocher au dessus d'eux..

Yue -Combat d'art martiaux, le premier gagnera 4 mille pièces d'or et rencontrera l'Empereur Li ...intéressent, non?

Sakura -Tu lis dans mes penser viens on vas s'inscrire!

Ils se dirigèrent vers un stand au centre ville et trouvèrent le guichet d'inscription:

Homme -Monsieur je vous inscrit sous quel noms?

Yue -c'est pour 3 inscription, moi Yue, un ami Kero et cette demoiselle Sakura!

Homme -Une femme n'est pas recommander pour des combat elle pourrai se faire blesser.

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour elle gratifia l'homme d'un regard noir et sorti:

Sakura -Tu as peur de moi?

homme -Je préfère te voir dans mon lit que te voir toute cabosser pas des brute mon chaton..

Yue -un peu de... (il fut couper par une Sakura sur les nerfs)

Sakura -Écoute moi, sal con je te donne 2 seconde pour retirer se que tu viens de dire sinon je t'explose la face et ta mère ne te reconnaîtra même pas, okay?

L'homme se leva et dit a l'attention de ces compagnons:

Homme -Regarder moi sa les amis, une femme qui veux me frapper, c'est la meilleur! Écoute minette, on se bat, si tu gagne tu t'inscris mais si tu perds ton corps sera a moi...okay?

Yue -Sakura tu ne devrais pas faire sa, imagine que tu perde?

Sakura -Je ne perds jamais!

Homme -Alors?

Elle fixait sont sourire mesquin et quand il leva sa main pour conclure le pacte elle lui balança une bonne droite dans la mâchoire et il tombas raide, K.O. au sol.

Sakura -Je suis d'accord! (elle rigola un moment puis se retourna vers les amis du semi-mort et dit) Y a des amateurs? Non!

Yue l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers la table d'inscription.

Yue -C'est bon fini se spectacle, inscrit toi et on y vas, on vas se faire tuer sinon!

10 minute plus tard, ils rentaient a leurs chambres

Sakura -J'ai pas perdu la main apparemment!

Yue -Tu la assommée en un coup de poing, tu as d'autre talent comme sa?

Sakura -A profusion! J'ai faim! aller on vas acheter quelque chose sinon on aura rien a manger avec ce ventre sur pattes...

Ils rigolèrent encore, un moment.

Yue regardait Sakura et pensa "Elle a un bon fond cette femme, mais j'ai hâte de la voir à l'oeuvre, et j'espère surtout ne pas avoir a me battre contre elle! C'est la mort assurer! "

-------------------------------------------------à-----suivre----------------------------------

Fin du chap. 3 de Chimidoro no deai ! J'ai eut droit a quelques plainte concernent les fautes, je suis désoler mais je suis pas une pro du français, mais je vais demander que une personne de me faire la beta-lecture……….

Sinon vous avez aimée ? détester ? sans plus ? Des coms pleaaaaze

BIG KISS AKUTATSU


	4. Chapter 4

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

IV

Dans une heure le tournoi aller commencer et ils étaient déjà dans les vestiaires des concurrents. Sakura décida de s'entraîner un peu pour voir sa souplesse et sa rapidité, pour sa force pas besoin elle était plus forte qu'un homme! Elle demanda a Kero de s'amuser avec elle:

Kero -Tu es sur de toi, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal!

Yue -Ne la sous estime pas, elle a assommer un homme plus grand que moi d'un seul coup de poing alors fait pas le malin!

Sakura -De toute façon je ne veux pas te faire mal juste t'effleurer c'est tout, au faite Yue c'est quoi les règles!

Kero et Sakura se mirent en position de combat et se fixaient

Yue -Euh, aucune arme est tolérer, juste du mano à mano. On ne doit pas tuer son adversaire ...Hajime! (début du mini combat)

Kero fonça sur Sakura, il lança sa premier attaque qu'Elle évita facilement, il donna un coup de pied rapide et précis mais elle le contra et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Kero fut projeter a 2 mètres et rester sans bouger sur le sol. Yue accouru vers lui!

Yue -OH Kero t'es mort vieux?

Kero -J'ai mal !

Yue l'aida a se relever en rigolant, Kero pris la mouche et lâcha un "c'est pas drôle sa fait mal" Yue répondit avec un "Je te lavait bien dit "..Pendant se temps Sakura rigoler de les voir se chamailler!

Sakura -Bon les enfant je vais boire un peu !

Elle passa la porte puis alla a droite vers la fontaine, où elle vit plusieurs hommes parle, quand ils la virent ils se tuent et chuchotèrent quelques mots. Elle ne fit pas attention et alla s'hydrater. Une des homme s'approcha d'elle et déclara de sa grosse voix:

Inconnu -C'est toi la minette qui vas te battre contre nous..."Sakura ne fit pas attention a lui et continua a boire" ...Réponds femme! dit-il avec autorité

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour, personne ne lui parler comme sa, elle se retourna et toisa cet homme de taille moyenne, au yeux noir tout comme ces cheveux, un Chinois. L'homme la reluqua aussi et vu son regard apprécier le spectacle. Faut dire que Sakura n'avait qu'un haut de kimono qui lui arrivai au genoux, et un mini short cacher par se kimono.

Sakura -Écoute mec! baisse les yeux ou je te lai arrache!

inconnu -Écoute beauté! Je suis le grand Lapiaz et Je n'ai pas peur de toi alors rentre chez toi préparer la bouffe a ton mari!

Yue -Sakura tu viens on doit aller près du tatami!

Sakura -J'ARRIVE! "A l'homme" Tu as de la chance, pour l'instant, prépares toi a souffrire si tu dois te battre contre moi ou un de mes compagnons!

Elle s'enfuit sous les rires des hommes

20 minutes avant le début des combats la liste du premier tour fut afficher: 1-Chang vs Kero 2-Lova vs Tchitola 3-Ting vs Lapiaz 4-Sakura vs Rock 5-Haio vs Yue 6-Taho vs Musc 7-Sya vs Ying 8- Shinzo vs Yang

Sakura avait un beau sourire a cette nouvelle: si l'homme de tout a l'heure gagner son match elle lui botterai les fesses pour son second match, tout a coup un voix fit sortir Sakura de ces pensée

Voix -A tous les combattant le tournoi va commencer veuillez vous approchez des surface de combat afin de commençai notre premier match...

Sakura -Enfin les festivités commence!

………………………………à suivre ………………..

Fin du Chap4 ! Alors sa vous aimez toujours ?

Pour le prochain chap. les combats débuterons et bien sur je ne décrirai que les plus importants : comme ceux avec Sakura Yue et Kero, les autres aussi mais vous aurez que les résultats et leur temps lol ! Aussi ma beta-lectrice perso fusiller sont ordi donc elle peu pas commencer mes correction donc pour des chapitre sans fautes c'est pas pour aujourd'hui, j'essaye de faire des efforts mais j'y arrive po !

Sinon je veux des coms et des review pleins pleins et euuuhhhhh ……..(Réfléchit) et pleins….

BYEBYE Akutatsu


	5. Chapter 5

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

V

Une surface de 20 mètres carré, un sol de marbre noir, un ciel bleu, une température au dessus de la moyenne avec heureusement une brise légère, deux combattants au centre de la surface et une foule en délire. Kero observe son adversaire en attente de l'accord de l'arbitre, tous deux s'observent très attentivement. Tien Shang (l'adversaire) a des sueurs froides ! Kero se met en position de combat, appuit sur sa jambe droite qui se trouve derrière lui, la gauche est placée devant lui en parallèle avec son bras gauche, le bras droit est posé au niveau du bas de ses côtes, le poing fermé et la paume vers le haut, il affiche son plus beau regard de combattant. (Ah oui j'ai fait un Kero gaucher)

Arbitre -Vous êtes près ?... Commencez !

Shang fonce sur Kero et s'envole avec son pied droit en avant : Kero prend appuis sur sa jambe gauche et lève la droite pour contrer l'attaque avec son genou, il réussit ! Le choc propulse Shang au sol, il se relève très vite et fixe Kero qui a toujours en position avec le genou en protection mais il reprend sa position initial. Shang attaque à nouveau et une danse des bras commence : attaque, contre, attaque, attaque, contre, contre, toucher au visage, dans le ventre. Les deux hommes ne se battent pas très vite mais avec puissance et précision. Puis Kero balance son fameux Upercute du gauche au menton de Shang. Celui ci s'affale inerte au sol et ne bouge plus.

Arbitre -Le vainqueur est Kero!

Des applaudissements se font entendre alors et des sortes de médecins viennent chercher le perdant qui est assommé.

Arbitre -Second match, Lova contre Tchitola...(Entrée des adversaires sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts?... Commencez!

Cinq minutes plus tard l'arbitre donnait le nom du vainqueur : Lova

Arbitre -Troisième match Ting contre Lapiaz...(Entrée des adversaire sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts ?... Commencez !

Deux minutes après, Lapiaz avait gagné, à la plus grande joie de Sakura car d'une part c'était enfin à elle de se défouler mais aussi parce qu'elle allait pouvoir remettre Lapiaz à sa place pour les huitièmes de final.

Arbitre -Quatrième match Sakura contre Rock..(Entrée des adversaire sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts ?

Rock -Attendez un peu je ne me bats pas contre les femmes moi, j'ai du respect pour le beau sexe !

Sakura le toisa, un homme grand, fort, une gueule d'amour, très charmant et avec les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle ait jamais vue:

Sakura -Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je sais très bien me battre...

Rock -Loin de moi l'idée de vous rabaissez, mais une femme telle que vous n'est pas à sa place dans un tournoi tel que celui-ci !

Sakura -Je vous aime beaucoup vous savez, mais laissez moi vous montrer un minimum de mes capacités !

L'arbitre regarda Rock qui lui dit de continuer alors:

Arbitre -Commencez!

Sakura s'approcha doucement de son adversaire qui la mit au défi de le blesser. Elle éprouva de la sympathie pour cet homme, dommage de devoir le mettre K.O. Elle positionna sa main à plat au niveau du ventre de Rock à environ 20cm de son corps, sourit et tapa légèrement et d'un coup sec puis retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

Rock -C'est tout?

Sakura -5.4.3.2.1 ...Désolée

Rock sentit une vive douleur dans son estomac et se plia sur lui-même et murmura difficilement un "comment?"

Sakura -La douleur à retardement, une pression légère d'un coup sec peut provoquer de bonnes douleurs mais ça va passer, attendez encore 10 secondes...

10 Secondes plus tard la douleur s'était envolée et il se releva...

Rock -Vous m'impressionnez, épousez-moi et partons loin d'ici faire une belle vie!

Sakura rigola -Désolée Rock mais j'ai une mission à accomplir avant d'être libre, et vous êtes entre moi et la liberté alors je vais devoir, bien que j'en ai pas envie, vous battre... à la loyal bien sûr !

Rock -Allons y alors!

Rock recula de quelque pas et fonça sur Sakura. Au moment où il allait la toucher, elle balança le haut de son corps en avant, leva la jambe droite et donna un coup de genoux sur le buste de Rock (un coup a la Ong Bak si vous avez vu le film) il tomba au sol dans un fracas montre, assommé.

Arbitre -Le... Enfin la gagnante est Sakura...

Le public restait stupéfait par la violence du coup de la jeune femme, et deux personnes la criaient : Yue et Kero

Arbitre -Cinquième match Haio contre Yue..(Entrée des adversaire sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et se donnèrent un coup de poing sur la joue simultanément ce qui fit rire l'assistance (le public). Ils se repoussèrent et se retrouvèrent chacun de part et d'autre du terrain, à la limite de tomber. Haio déboula sur Yue, en but de le pousser hors de la surface ce qui provoquerait son élimination. Au moment où il allait le toucher Yue balança son poing droit dans le nez de Haio et fit un retourné croche-pied ( comme Yue est devant Haio il fait une retourné avec une impulsion du pied gauche et donne un coup de pied droit dans le dos de son ennemi...Vous voyez? sinon c'est pas grave et jouez un peu a Street Fighter ou Tekken!) Résultat Haio sortit de la surface de réparation et fut éliminé!

Arbitre -Haio est éliminé et Yue gagne le match

Arbitre -sixième match Taho contre Musc..(Entrée des adversaire sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts ?

7 minutes plus tard Musc était le vainqueur.

Arbitre -septième match Sya contre Ying..(Entrée des adversaire sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts ?

13 minutes plus tard le gagnant était Sya.

Arbitre -Huitième match Shinzo contre Yang..(Entrée des adversaire sur le ring)... Vous êtes prêts ?

20 minute plus tard Shinzo explosait Yang sur le marbre.

…………………………………………..A Suivre…………………………………

Fin du chapitre 5 ! Alors comment il est ? La question que je vais vous poser c'est si les huitièmes vont plus sanguinaire ou plus cool ? Rappelez-vous pas le droit de tuer dans ce tournoi ! Essayez de répondre comme ça je ferai mon possible pour vous combler, littérairement parlant bien sûr ! Je pense mettre le futur chap. 6 dans 1 ou deux semaines donc a bientôt

BIG KISS AKUTATSU bye-bye


	6. Chapter 6

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

VI

" Mesdames et Messieurs, Votre attention s'il vous plait! La deuxième journée du tournoi d'arts martiaux toutes catégories va bientôt commencer; je vais vous donner les combattants d'aujourd'hui:

Match n°1: l'indomptable Kero contre le bourreau des coeurs Lova. Match n°2: Le terrible Lapiaz contre la charmante Sakura. Match n°3: Le sage Yue contre le porc de Musc et le match n°4: L'enfant du pays Sya contre le moine Shinzo. Sur ces derniers mots je vous laisse pour faire place aux concurrents du premier match, AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN!" Hurla le commentateur...

Kero entra sur la surface de combat suivi de Lova qui saluait la gente féminine qui gloussait de bonheur.

Arbitre - Vous êtes prêts ?... Commencez !

Kero fonça sur Lova comme une bête féroce qui déboule sur sa proie. Lova lance la première attaque ...

? -Je parie qu'il va le trucider!

? -Non, je te rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer pendant ce tournoi! Alors Sakura tu te tiens a carreau!

Sakura -Mon cher Yue, tu m'énerves des fois t'es pas ma mère!

Yue -Heureusement je me vois mal avec de longs cheveux châtains et une paire de seins! Ce serait trop flippant

Ils se mirent à rigoler ensemble! Quand un cri de douleur les firent revenir à la réalité!

Commentateur -Regardez cher public, le beau Lova vient de se faire péter le bras ... Cela doit faire mal! ...Oh mais regardez-moi ça le bourreau des coeurs s'est évanoui ...Quel homme!

Arbitre -Le gagnant est Kero. Prochain match dans 2 minutes le temps d'évacuer le cadavre.

Kero rejoingnit les deux autres.

Sakura -Tu lui as pas fait de cadeau à celui là, il t'a fait quoi?

Kero -J'aime pas sa gueule

Arbitre -Match numéro 2: Lapiaz contre Sakura !Vous êtes prêts ? ... Commencez !

Lapiaz attaqua directement Sakura avec un coup de pied dans la tête mais elle para le coup pour lui en donner un dans le ventre; pas trop fort juste pour que le match et le plaisir du match durent plus longtemps. Car je vous rappelle que Sakura veut se venger de ce macho. Il se lance dans une autre attaque avec son poing gauche, mais au moment où Sakura rattrape son poing il tape avec son poing droit dans les côtes de Sakura qui s'écarte à toute vitesse les mains sur le côté gauche de son buste ( bien oui si il tape à sa droite c'est à la gauche de Sakura que ça fait mal! Capito?)!

Sakura s'énerve, court vers lui, saute dans les airs et retombe sur lui les pieds en avant, mais au dernier moment il dévie l'attaque et la belle tombe au sol. En 1 seconde elle prend appui sur sa main droite et tacle Lapiaz, qui s'affale au sol. Elle fait une demi-roulade arrière, fait une pulsion avec ces bras et fait un saut en avant comme pour se relever mais tombe pied joint sur son adversaire qui crache du sang sous la pression dans son estomac. Elle s'écarte et à son grand étonnement Lapiaz se relève avec énormément de difficultés.

Sakura -Tu es sûr de pouvoir continuer?

Lapiaz -Sa...l...lo...p...pe, je vais ...te...buter

Sakura -C'est ça ouais!

Elle court vers lui, prend une bonne impulsion et voltige dans les airs les pieds en avant, elle attaque au niveau de son buste. Résultat, Lapiaz s'envole en arrière, sort de la surface de combat et s'écrase sur le bureau des points, inerte...

Arbitre - Sakura est déclarée vainqueur par K.O. et élimination.. Le prochain match Yue contre Musc dans quelques secondes.

Sakura se dirige vers Kero pendant que Yue monte sur la surface de combat.

Arbitre -Commencez!

Yue attaqua rapidement mais se fit éjecter par musc et se rattrapa à temps pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête.

Kero -Tu as mal?

Sakura -Un peu je sens que j'aurais un bleu!

Yue se battait avec Musc depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il était essoufflé et saignait de partout. Il tenta une attaque ultime; le double pied crocheté (c'est un nom à mwa lol): il s'avança rapidement de son adversaire mais au moment où il allait balayer la jambe, Musc l'attrapa par l'autre jambe et le leva dans les airs pour le fracasser contre le sol avec un bruit d'os brisés.

Puis comme dans les bon matchs de catch Musc s'affala sur Yue de tout son poids, il émit un cri de souffrance bref car il était tombé dans les pommes. Une fois le match mis fin par l'arbitre, Sakura et Kero coururent vers le corps de leur ami. Sakura s'approcha alors de Musc pendant que Kero transporta son ami vers l'infirmerie.

Sakura -Souris tant que tu le peux mais je ne ferais de toi qu'une seule bouchée et je ne te donne pas 2 minutes contre moi!

Musc -2minutes?

Sakura -Je ne peux pas dire 30 secondes j'ai peur de heurter ta sensibilité si masculine, pour vous la taille c'est comme le temps il faut savoir l'agrandir...

Elle tourna les talons et fixa Sya qui montait sur la zone de combat: Il la fixait:

Sakura -Baisse les yeux tu te fais du mal

Sya -Charmante! dit-il en passant à côté d'elle

Sakura -"murmure" Beaux yeux bien ambre!

Arbitre -Match numéro 4 Sya contre Shinzo ...Prêt?... ...Commencez!

Sakura observa le match et nota que Sya utilisait seulement ces membres antérieurs. C''était une bonne technique puisqu'il avait encore remporté ce match…….

…………………………………..à…….suivre…..

Alors il vous a plus ? ne vous inquiétez pas dans le prochain chap. on sais qui est en final et après on aura la finale cela promet d'être excitant.. !

Donc prochain chap Sya contre Kero et Sakura contre Musc ! Je vais faire un peu plus sanglant, enfin je vais essayer ¤¤ travail très dure dans un future proche lol

Big kiss Akutatsu 


	7. Chapter 7

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

VII

POV ?

Il va payer, je le vois sourirr avec arrogance, il va souffrir encore plus que je n'ai jamais fais souffrir un homme, je vais lui arracher certaines parties de son anatomie après le tournoi, je veux juste l'amocher pendant ce combat! L'arbitre nous dit de commencer ; je laisse mon adversaire venir sur moi, il va plus vite qu'au dernier match ! Combien de temps vais-je lui laisser ? Je lui avais dit 30 secondes hier, je lui en donne 30 voir 40 mais je désire lui briser ses membres ; il m'attaque, le bras gauche, je recule pour qu'il baisse un peu sa garde, une ouverture, je le tape de toutes mes forces dans son coude au moment où il m'attaque du côté gauche, il crie, j'aime le son de la souffrance, je crois que je lui ai cassé le bras, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui il ne me reste plus que l'autre bras et les deux jambes en moins de 20 secondes, est-ce possible ?

Sakura –Alors on a mal, pauvre chou !

Musc –Salope je vais te crever !

Il retente une attaque et la je tape dans la tête, en plein dans le pif (le nez), miam du sang ! Il se tient le nez et me regarde très méchamment. Il veut encore me taper mais je suis plus rapide et percute de plein fouet avec mon genou son entre-jambe, ça doit faire mal ! Je le vois s'écrouler sur les genoux et des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux rouges remplis de sang.

POV normal

L'arbitre et tous les hommes de l'assemblée émettent un « ouille, ouche » tout en se mettant les main au niveau de leur sexe ce qui fit sourire sakura une fois de plus.

Arbitre –Je déclare Sakura gagnante de ce combat elle affrontera alors le vainqueur du prochain match !

Elle s'avança vers Kero qui avait mal pour le pauvre homme.

Kero –Tu n'étais pas obliger de le castrer !

Sakura –Je le tuerais plus tard, bon c'est à toi fait gaffe à ses pieds, je crois que tu vas avoir du mal mais dis-toi que cette fois tu peux te laisser aller…

Kero se dirigea vers le ring et entra dans la surface où l'attendait Sya. Il se plaça en face de lui et le fixa dans les yeux ; pour un chinois il était plutôt grand mais ne paraissait pas très musclé sous ses vêtements. L'arbitre donna le feu vert au combat :

Mais les deux adversaires ne bougèrent pas et soudain foncèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'échanger des coups de poings et de pieds tout en les contrant, mais tout à coup plus aucun des deux ne bougèrent, Kero se redressa tout comme Sya et se tourna vers l'arbitre

Kero –J'abandonne !

Puis il sortit en direction des vestiaires où l'attendait Yue.

Yue –Alors il t'a eut ?

Soudain Kero se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se tenant le ventre !

Kero –J'AIII TROOOPPPP FAIIMMMM !

Yue tomba sous le coup de cette confession et en se relevant eu une goutte manga derrière la tête :

Yue –Tu as arrêté le combat pour te remplir l'estomac ?

Kero –Mais j'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin ! dit-il avec une larme à l'oeil

Yue –Ca fait seulement 2 heures !

Kero –M'en fiche j'ai faim et de toutes façons Sakura a plus envie de se battre que moi, tu viens on vas manger un truc préparé pour les combattants.

Pendant que Yue mangeait avec Kero, Sakura elle se battait depuis peu contre Sya (qui comme tout le monde l'a compris est un diminutif !- !). Tous deux se repoussèrent vers les extrémités du terrain, pendant qu'elle se lançait à l'assaut de Sya en lacement de coup elle repensa à une discution qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure.

Flash back :

Nadeshiko –Mon enfant viens il faut que je te raconte une histoire qui t'aidera à survivre !

Sakura –Okasan est-ce bien raisonnable, tu es faible aujourd'hui ! Mais si tel est ton choix je t'écoute !

Nadeshiko –Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime est que je te protègerais du mieux que je peux, mais je connais ton future et je sais qu'il ne sera pas toujours rose alors retiens ceci ; « Bats-toi, ne baisse jamais les bras, si quelqu'un voit que tu es faible il profitera de toi, mais si on voit que tu es forte, les gens te respecteront et te craindront » en clair ne baisse jamais les bras et avance dans la vie quoi qu'il arrive, le plus important, soit libre et fait tout pour le rester !

Fin flash back

Les mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête « Soit libre et fait tout pour le rester », elle sentit quelque chose bouillir et elle et donna le plus violent coup de point qu'elle ait donné dans ce tournoi en plein sous le menton de Sya, qui décolla du sol et tomba K.O. à même le sol !

Sakura fut déclarée Vainqueur du tournoi et gagna la somme de 3000 pièces d'Or et la joie de rencontrer l'Empereur du pays le soir même.

Le soir du Tournoi

POV ?

J'attends ce moment depuis que je l'ai vue, la voir se battre comme ça m'a fasciné surtout quand elle a mis la raclée à mon cher cousin Syaros, cette Sakura a chamboulé mon univers avec une maîtrise parfait du combat. Je me ballade entre mes invités et soudain j'aperçois l'ange de mes nuits, habillée d'une robe de couleur noir avec un corset rouge brique et coiffée d'un chignon, je l'observe, puis je la voie tourner la tête en ma direction et un homme lui murmurer des mots a l'oreille alors je la vois sourire, le même sourire qu'au moment de ces fameux combats. Je la regarde toujours, fascinante est un mot qui peut la définir à la perfection, elle prend le bras de cette homme aux cheveux gris, est-ce son amant ? …. Je me souvient c'est l'homme qui a était violenté au moment du tournoi et l'homme que cette femme a vengé, je me décide enfin et je vais la saluer comme il se doit !

Pov normal

Yue –Il arrive que veux tu faire ?

Sakura –Ma mission doit être accompli, mais pas devant toutes ces personnes, je doit l'emmener dans un lieu isolé pour lui fairela même chose que le père d'Eriol !

Yue –Tu veux le faire ce soir, pourquoi ne pas attendre ? Fait Ce que tu veux pour ça mais je te surveille quand même !

Yue s'en alla vers le buffet pendant que Sakura rassembla ces idées pour achever cette mission quand elle entendit un "Bonsoir", charmeur dans son dos, elle décida alors qu'elle allait tester son pouvoir sur les hommes, en particulier l'Empereur de Chine

……………………………………………………à suivre………………………

Alors comment vous le trouvez ?

Normalement fini les combats sauf un qui sera plutôt amusement à écrire je pense ! sinon vous vous êtes tous loupé lol Sya n'est pas Shaolan mais son cousin Syaros, je ne pouvais pas laisser Sakura abîmer la gueule de Shaolan sinon je pense avoir des gens qui veulent me tuer après ! lol

Merchiiiiii pour les coms et les reviews, j'adore ça mais je pourrais me passer de ceux qui critiquent mes fautes ; et oui je suis qu'une pauvre ''STT'' qui utilise et abuse d'une ''S'' pour corriger ses fautes lol (c'est vrai en plus lol) Zi t'aime Shi !lol (0)

Bon le prochain chap. dans deux semaines si j'ai pas d'idée plus tôt…………………

POUR PLUS DE FICS DE MOI ALLEZ SUR **http/www.akutatsu. **


	8. Chapter 8

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

VIII

Shaolan –Bonsoir ! Vous êtes sûrement la célèbre Sakura ?

Sakura –Ravie que l'on me connaisse ! Et vous, vous devez être l'Empereur Shaolan, je me trompe ?

Shaolan rigola, un rire chaleureux et agréable aux oreilles de Sakura. Elle le fixa, il la fixa, il répondit.

Shaolan –Enchantée belle inconnue !

Sakura –Faites-vous la cour à toutes les femmes que vous rencontrez ?

Shaolan –Non, je parle seulement comme cela aux femmes qui m'intriguent

Sakura –Allons prendre un verre et dirigeons nous vers un lieu discret !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle. Il appela un des serviteurs et lui demanda de lui préparer quelques fruits et de la boisson, puis de le leur apporter dans les jardins de cerisiers. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin, d'un pas lent, puis s'assirent sur un banc de marbre tiède, grâce au soleil. Shaolan reprit la conversation :

Shaolan –Que fait une femme telle que vous à un tournoi d'art martiaux ?

Le serviteur apporta leurs mets puis repartit, Sakura prit un verre de vin et but une gorgée, et déclara :

Sakura –Pour faire simple, c'est pour me tester !

Shaolan –Vous tester ?

Sakura –J'aime les combats, et je voulais savoir mes limites !

Shaolan –Je suis épaté, si nous avons le temps nous pourrions voir nos propres limites, vous êtes intéressez ?

Sakura –Proposition alléchante mais j'ai peur de vous faire mal !

Shaolan –Nous verrons bien en temps voulu, il me tarde d'y être.

Il prit du raisin et le porta à la bouche de la belle, qui le fixa et mordit dans le fruit.

Sakura –Quelle bon goût ! hum !

Shaolan –C'est la première fois ?

Sakura –Coupable, je ne suis pas de votre milieu cher Empereur.

Shaolan –Je suis heureux de vous faire découvrir des choses, je voudrais vous faire découvrir pleins de choses.

Sakura –Montrez moi cela alors !

Shaolan s'approcha plus d'elle et leurs lèvres s'unirent et leurs langues dansèrent d'une danse des plus voluptueuses. Comme une habitude de longue date les bras de Shaolan encerclèrent les hanches de Sakura, et les bras de la belle s 'accrochèrent au cou de son amant. Leur baiser dura un temps délectable pour les deux parties.

Shaolan relâcha en premier le contact :

Shaolan –Wahou !

Sakura -Encore !

Elle attrapa la tête de son amant et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, avec un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

POV Sakura

C'est trop bon ! Je voudrais rester à l'embrasser une éternité, zut et zut ! Il faut que je pense à ma mission avant tout sinon je me ferait tuée comme me l'a promis Eriol. Mais je préfère attendre un peu avant mon plan B. J'entends un bruit : cela doit être les verres qui viennent de tomber, sans importance… Sa bouche est tellement tendre...

POV normal

Shaolan fit tomber les verres et autre chose gênante pour allonger sa muse sur le banc. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait était de faire de cette femme sienne pour la nuit, mais il allait sans mordre les doigts sans le savoir. Il allongea donc Sakura sur le banc et sans faire exprès ils tombèrent tous deux enlacés sur l'herbe fraîche ; Sakura chevauchant Shaolan. Toujours en train de se délecter l'un de l'autre Shaolan reprit la position de ''dominant'', sa main glissa le long de la cuisse droite de son amante, il gémit en caressant la peau satinée et douce. Pendant que doucement Shaolan remontait vers la source du plaisir de Sakura, elle faisait glisser ces mains entre les deux corps, la gauche resta sur le biceps droit et l'autre descendit à la rencontre de la main de son amant. Soudain Shaolan s'arrêta net, délaissa les lèvres et fixa Sakura. Il put lire dans ses yeux une lueur psychopathe, la lueur des meurtriers. Il sentait la lame de Sakura cachée sur sa cuisse droite se frotter contre son membre dressé (Hé oui ça a un peu de mal à dégonfler ces trucs là lol désolée Shao !)

Shaolan –Pourquoi ?

Sakura –Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

En un coup de hanche elle réussit a mettre Shaolan sur le dos et le chevaucha. Et posa soigneusement sa lame sous la gorge de Shaolan.

Shaolan –Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

Sakura –Je veux récupérer ma liberté et pour cela je doit te tuer pour combler les désirs de mon Empereur.

Shaolan –Alors c'est toi l'assassin qui m'a était envoyé !

Sakura –Comment savais-tu qu'on voulait te tuer ?

Shaolan –Un ami m'en a fait part. Pourquoi Eriol cherche à me tuer ? Et surtout pourquoi vous ?

Sakura –Je ne sais pas, mais je peux vous dire qu'il m'a envoyer moi car c'est moi qui est tuée ton père y a 5 ans mais trêve de bavardages je dois te tuer pour ma vie !

Shaolan la fixa et elle soutient son regard elle leva sa lame, il était prêt a mourir. Elle rabattit sa lame sur …………… juste à côté de sa tête, il vit une larme perler sur sa joue, elle se leva et déclara :

Sakura –Pas aujourd'hui mais je finirais ce que j'ai commençait sans flancher..

Elle lui tourna le dos et disparut dans la nuit étoilée.

Shaolan –A bientôt mon aimée ! murmura-t-il !

………………………………………………………… THE END ……………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………… Nan je déconne c'est pas finis ! lol ! Bon d'accord j'avoue

il reste peu d'épisodes

Bon bin jveux des comms et reviewsss


	9. Chapter 9

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

IX

Depuis sa rencontre avec Sakura, Shaolan ne pensait qu'à elle, pourquoi voulait-elle le tuer ? Mais la question qui le tracassait le plus était pourquoi avait-elle oublié sa dague ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait eu la joie de sa rencontre mais aussi deux jours où son cousin la recherchait afin de la tuer pour la tentative d'assassinat sur l'Empereur. Shaolan était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant l'horizon sans le voir. D'après le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres on pouvait en déduire qu'il imaginait la suite des évènements si elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer :

Il l'allongerait sur l'herbe fraîche, l'embrasserait, la caresserait, il jouerait avec son bourgeon de joie jusqu'à sa délivrance. Puis il la porterait jusqu'à ses appartements, ils se déshabilleraient à toute vitesse et s'embrasseraient comme s'ils ne pouvaient vivre sans le contact de la langue de l'autre. Ils s'écrouleraient sur le lit, puis goûteraient chaque centimètre de leur peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à l'accueillir, là il se serait faufiler en elle et il les emmènerait au bout d'une danse sensuelle de plaisir et orgasme. Et une fois rassasiés ils dormiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain une voix l'extirpa de ses pensées, son cousin lui parlait :

Shaolan –Que disais-tu ?

Syaros –J'ai trouvé cette femme et ses deux compagnons !

Shaolan –Comment ? Et où ?

Syaros –Dans la forêt sacrée, ils s'y sont cachés.

Shaolan –Ramènes-la moi en vie et ne lui fais pas trop de mal !

Syaros –Mais elle va nous donner du fil à retordre, et j'en fais quoi des deux autres. ?

Shaolan –J'en ai rien à faire de ces deux individus, je la veux et tu me l'amèneras, est-ce bien clair !

Syaros –Okay zen mec !

Syaros se dirigea vers son équipe de guerriers et ensemble ils se rendirent vers cette fameuse forêt. Shaolan replongea alors dans ces penses qui ne seront pas dévoiler.

Mais que se passe-t-il du côté de Sakura ?

Elle se baladait près de cette petite rivière tout en pensant à quelqu'un ; pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui trancher la gorge ? Elle ne faisait que se ressasser cette nuit où cet homme l'avait rendu vulnérable. Si à cet instant elle l'avait devant elle, il aurait droit à une punition sévère, elle s'imaginait une salle plongée dans l'ombre avec seulement une bougie éclairant légèrement les parois, un matelas de plumes et un fouet !

UN FOUET ? Elle secoua vivement sa tête. Mais depuis quand était-elle devenu sadomaso ? Elle décida alors de refroidir ses ardeurs avec un bon bain froid, elle enleva alors son kimono et plongea dans un trou d'eau, remonta à la surface et nagea un moment.

Quand soudain un cri la fit réagir : elle sortit de l'eau, s'habilla à toute vitesse et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait en direction de son campement… Et là, l'horreur, son camp est en feu, des hommes avec des armures à l'effigie de l'Empereur de Chine se battent contre ses compagnons. La colère l'envahit et elle fonça sur 2 ennemis, l'un reçu un bon coup de pied dans la mâchoire et l'autre eut droit à un poing dans le nez. Quand elle s'approcha d'un autre soldat, la terre se mit à tourner et tout devint noir. Elle entendit à travers cette brume une personne crier son nom puis plus rien……………………

POV Sakura

Ma tête ! J'ai mal putain, celui qui m'a fait cela je vais le t et puis le v et je finirais par le d (la règle du TVD : trucider, viander et démembrer : petite règle de Sakura pour les vengeances longues, pour les courtes c'est seulement trucider)

J'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux mais en vain ! Pff ! Bon je récapitule : Rivière, cris, cours vers le campement, tabasse 2 mecs puis le noir total et on appelle mon nom ! Enfin je sens mes bras bouger, mes petit yeux s'ouvrent doucement, Ô Kami-Sama ! C'est ce Shaolan qui m'a enlevé, il me fixe, ouh ça m'énerve !

POV normal

Tout à coup Sakura se redressa, chopa la tête de Shaolan et la plaqua sur la table où elle était allongée…

Shaolan –Du calme !

Sakura –DU CALME ! PAUVRE CON JE FAIS QUOI LA MOI ?

Shaolan –Relâche moi et tu le sauras !

Sakura –Qu'as-tu fais à mes compagnons ?

Shaolan –Relâche mon pauvre petit cou…… Merci !

Elle le redressa et il faillit tomber en arrière :

Sakura –Déballe tout maintenant !

Shaolan –Mon cousin est allé te récupérer, sache que tu m'appartiens maintenant et pour tes amis je crois qu'il les a tué….

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour elle se crispa à cette révélation et donna, sa force étant de retour, un gros coup de poing dans la tête de Shaolan. Elle se leva et courut à la recherche de ce cousin qu'elle avait déjà massacré.

Quelque part dans le Palais :

? –Alors t'as eu du mal à la chopper ?

? –Non on a réussi à l'assommer mais elle a mis deux de nos homme K.O. pour un moment je pense !

? –Ecoute Syaros, j'ai peur de la réaction de cette femme quand elle apprendra que nous avons malencontreusement décapité ses amis !

Syaros –Ne t'en inquiète donc pas, Shaolan va s'occuper d'elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne crit pas trop fort.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rigoler soudain un des deux s'arrêta net et fixa la porte :

? –Et toi tu cris fort quand on veux te tuer ?

Syaros se retourna et tomba face a face avec Sakura :

Syaros déglutit péniblement

Syaros –Salut t'es pas censée être avec Shaolan !

Sakura s 'approcha d'un pas félin vers Syaros.

Sakura –Comme tu peux le constater ton cousin n'est pas avec moi et je dirais même qu'il est hors-service !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le torse et il s'affala sur la table, l'autre homme étant parti en courant. Elle posa délicatement sa lame sous le cou de Syaros et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et :

Sakura –Ton pire cauchemar va se réaliser, tu mourras de la main d'une femme.

Sur ces mot elle planta sa lame dans le cou et un jet de sang gicla sur son visage, sur le mur et sur ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit la chemise de Syaros et grava quelques kanji : « Kakaku ni harau tame ni anata wa jinsei » signé .S.

……………………………………………………à suivre…………………………………………………

Voilà voila ! c'est un pas de plus vers la fin désolée - Bon chapitre 9 fini et ça pourrait bien être l'avant dernier car je sais pas encore si y aura 10 ou 12 chap. ? A vous de me motiver alors Sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages qui m'aident bien quand même lol allez au prochain chap. et ze veux des commms et reviewsss…

« Kakaku ni harau tame ni anata wa jinsei » sa veux dire « prix à payer pour ta vie » mais vous comprendrez ces parole plus tard kiss


	10. Chapter 10

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

X

Elle court vers la sortie de ce palais, grimpe à un arbre en gardant toujours ce sac de toile dans sa main. Elle passe la muraille et court en direction de la forêt, le plus vite qu'elle peut malgré le fait qu'elle commence à être essoufflée, elle ne regarde pas dernière, elle sait que les armées doivent être déjà à ses trousses.

Elle a peur de ce qu'elle va découvrir. Elle passe le vieux chêne et continue de courir, encore 200 mètres et voilà elle s'arrête et fixe devant elle. Des cendres, des cendres partout, ils ont brûlé le campement de Sakura. Elle marche vers le centre et trébuche. Elle regarde alors la cause, se fige. Kero, nan plutôt seulement la tête de Kero, Sakura la prend et se lève, continue de marcher vers les corps qu'elle a aperçut.

Là, gisant au sol, le corps de ses amis, et oui amis, malgré le fait qu'elle les connaissais peu, ce furent les seuls qui la traitaient comme une humaine, elle trouva le corps de Kero et celui de Yue. Elle décida alors de les momifier dans du tissu pour les ramener au Japon et subir sa sentence.

Elle se dirige vers les vestiges de la tente, après avoir posé la tête de Kero près de son corps. Là elle retrouve ses affaires intactes et prend sa cape intégrale avec capuche de couleur noire, et l'enfile, puis prend des vieux draps et enroule les corps des deux hommes, et les pose sur le dos d'un des chevaux amené du Japon qui n'avait pas était volé. Elle part alors en direction de leur bateau y laisser les corps. Une fois cette tache faite, pour se venger et finir sa mission elle prépare une opération, ouvre la trappe du bateau et sélectionne ses munitions.

Sa fidèle dague, son katana de 103 cm et celui de 50 cm. Elle se change et met une sorte de mini-short, et une brassière, couverte d'un kimono de couleur noir et pieds nus. Elle attache alors la dague à sa cuisse droite, son katana de 50 cm à la hanche côté gauche et le 103 cm dans son dos (à la BLADE) et met alors sa cape, monte le cheval et galope vers le palais.

Elle entre par la porte principale sans se faire voir, se faisant passer pour rien, en fait elle a ouvert le ventre du garde avec son petit katana. Elle avance à pas légers vers les appartements royaux, (Elle a bien sûr laissé le cheval à l'entrée).

POV Sakura

Bizarre ! Mais où sont les gardes ? Je continue de marcher vers la chambre de ma victime ! Une femme est devant la porte, elle me voit et s'approche, mais que me veut elle ?

La femme –Puis-je vous aider ?

Sakura –Non merci, il faut seulement que je m'entretienne avec l'Empereur Shaolan !

La femme –Je suis désolée mais il ne veut voir personne depuis que nous avons découvert y a seulement 2 heures le corps de son cousin et en plus il n'avait plus de …

POV Normal

Elle ne peut finir, ses sanglots l'en empêchaient. Sakura sourit alors, sortit sa dague et trancha la gorge de la femme, et s'avança vers sa cible, ouvrit la porte et entra, quand une voix lui cria dessus.

Shaolan –J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS ETRE SEUL !

Sakura –Désolée je vais donc partir !

Elle se retourna et fit mine de partir quand il l'attrapa par le bras, et la plaqua contre lui, les yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps.

Shaolan –Non ! Vous, vous pouvez rester !

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au début Sakura, ne réagit pas, mais son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines et une douce chaleur envahit son corps. Il passe ces bras autour de sa taille et la serre plus en lui montrant son désir logé contre le ventre de la belle. Elle gémit, ce qui encouragea Shaolan. Soudain il ressentit une douleur dans le bas ventre, il ouvrit les yeux, baissa la tête :

Shaolan –Qu'est ce que ?

Il recula de quelques pas, les mains sur son abdomen, là où Sakura venait d'enfoncer sa dague. Il leva une main et vit du sang :

Shaolan –Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il recula encore jusqu'à buter contre le lit et tomber dessus. Sakura rigola comme hystérique mais répondit d'une voix terrifiante et sombre :

Sakura –ah ! ah ! ah ! Pauvre petit Empereur ! Mourir si jeune, et en plus de la main d'une femme ! Ca me donne presque envie d'avoir pitié de toi !Nan je rigolais !

Elle s'approcha d'un pas félin vers sa cible.

Sakura –As-tu une dernière volonté ?

Shaolan –Laisse moi réfléchir, …. Euh… Ah oui j'en ai une, vivre !

Sakura –Navrée ! Mais votre requête n'est pas accordée ! Alors comment vais-je te tuer ? Vite ou lentement, la tête tranchée ou le corps lacéré ? Je sais, tu as fait tué mes compagnons, la tête tranché et le corps meurtri, mais j'ai déjà ouvert le ventre de ton cousin et détaché la tête de son corps que j'ai emballé dans un sac, d'ailleurs il est au bateau, Mais pourquoi je te dit tout ça moi ?

Shaolan –Tu es folle !

Sakura –NON ! Je ne suis pas folle, tu as, en tuant mes compagnons, tu m'as condamnée à la mort, et si je dois mourir tu y passeras aussi !

Shaolan perdait de plus en plus de sang, son visage était pâle. Sakura était postée au pied du lit et dégaina son grand katana, le positionna au dessus du corps de sa victime.

Shaolan –Tu n'est pas obligée de faire ça !

Sakura –Tu as peut-être raison..

Shaolan souffla de bonheur et essaya de se redresser, quand Sakura lui balança son pied droit en pleine tête, pour qu'il se rallonge :

Sakura –Je devrais peut-être tuer toute ta famille et finir par toi, en te laissant agoniser là, et quand je reviendrais je t'achèverais !

Shaolan –Y a t'il un moyen de t'arrêter ?

Sakura –Désolée mais quand je me venge je vais jusqu'au bout comme avec l'Empereur Clow Read !

Sur ces mots elle abattit son Katana sur Shaolan, le coupant au niveau de l'épaule gauche, du sang gicla contre le mur. Il hurla de douleur, sur ce elle fit demi-tour et partit à grand pas à la chasse du reste de la famille tout en rengainant son sabre dans son fourreau.

Shaolan la regarda partir, puis se concentrant sur se qu'il devait faire pour l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde.

Digne d'une bête en chasse, Sakura parcourut les étages à la recherche de la famille Li, katana en main. Elle vagabonde et trouve les appartements tant convoités. Elle ouvre la porte avec son sabre (ce sont des portes en papier comme au Japon), enlève sa cape et entre.

? –Mais qui êtes vous ?

Une femme s'était avancée vers Sakura, la regardant d'un air supérieur, Sakura la fixa, sourit comme un démon, rengaina son Katana et prit son fils (Le petit katana, pas la dague).

Sakura –Je suis la Mort et je viens réclamer les âmes de la famille Li.

Elle pointa l'arme dans la direction de la femme.

Sakura –Et je commencerais par toi.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers elle, lui tranchant la gorge d'un geste net et précis. La panique se fit sentir de la part des autres femmes dans la pièce Mais Sakura n'y fit guère attention et les massacra tranquillement. Une fois la dernière des 4 sœurs tuées, elle se mit en devoir de graver leur peau. Puis sortit de la pièce et passa devant une glace, se regarda alors. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son corps couvert de sang et ses yeux étaient d'un vert sombre presque noir, et son sourire, comme celui qu'elle affichait quand sa mère l'entraînait à tuer. Elle se retourna et partit en direction de la chambre de Shaolan, nettoya son katana, le rangea et sortit sa dague. Arrivée dans la chambre, le corps de Shaolan était au sol, tombé du lit. Elle s'approcha et étudia son visage ; hum….Pas encore mort en déduisit Sakura. Elle agrippa alors les cheveux de Shaolan, souleva son visage, posa sa lame sur sa gorge, il ouvra les yeux. Elle le fixa intensément, et il sut, fermant alors les yeux, elle fit glisser sa lame, coupent la chair, dans une cascade de sang, elle sortit son grand katana et trancha net…

……………………………………………………et ça continue………….

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Je suis désolée pour les fans de relation sentimentale entre Shao et Saki mais c'était tentant, ne vous inquiétez pas il reste encore un chap. voir 2 !

Allez dites moi vos impressions ! Au fait nouveau site www.tvst. Bon il est pas encore parfait mais j'y travaille beaucoup

KKKKIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS

MERCI POUR VOS COM ET REVIEWS JE SUIS TRES TOUCHEE !


	11. Chapter 11

CHIMIDORO NO DEAI

XI

Je marche le plus vite que je peux. Elle est de retour ! J'ai entendu dire que j'allais avoir une belle surprise. J'arrive dans ma salle de mon trône : je la vois, elle me regarde, je m'assieds et l'observe faire la révérence. Elle se relève et me fixe encore. Elle a changé depuis un mois qu'elle est partie, plus maigre je pense, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux me donne des frissons !

Eriol –Parle ! Je suis tout ouïe !

Sakura -Vos gardes sont morts, tués de la main du cousin de Shaolan, Syaros ! Elle mit sa main dans un sac ensanglanté et en sortit une tête. Voici la tête de ce fameux cousin !

Le visage d'Eriol arbora un sourire et déclara d'une voix calme, trop calme :

Eriol –Donc où est celle de Shaolan ?

Sakura –J'ai anéantis toute la famille Li, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à prendre celle de Shaolan et de Syaros ! Elle refouilla dans le sac et en sortit la tête de Shaolan.

Eriol –Bon travail, mais tu as laissé mourir mes soldats, et par conséquent tu m'appartiens !

Sakura –Ha ! ha !ha !ha !ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-la, mais j'ai une surprise pour vous c'est…….

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à Tomoyo qui marcha droit vers Eriol.

Tomoyo –J'espère que tu vas en finir avec elle une bonne fois pour toute !

Eriol –Mon cœur, laisse la finir !

Sakura –Oui ! Il a raison mon amour, laisse moi finir ça devenait intéressant !

Tomoyo –Pourquoi donc ?

Sakura –C'est le moment où je lui annonce la vérité et qu'après je devrais me débarrasser de vous !

Tomoyo –Je veux bien voir ça !

Sakura –Mais tu le verras : La surprise est que vous allez mourir …. En fait non ce n'est plus une surprise…

Elle dégaina son Katana et fonça sur Eriol ; lui poussa Tomoyo hors de la portée de cette folle ! Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans des tintements aigus et forts, comme si ils y mettaient toutes leurs forces. Tout à coup Eriol donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Sakura qui s'affala au sol à quelques mètres de l'Empereur.

Eriol –Moi qui te croyais forte je suis déçue !

Sakura (En se relevant) –Attention à ce que tu dis !

Il fonça sur elle, lame en avant, et une nouvelle danse commença pendant 2 minutes puis 5, à la 6ème Sakura donna un coup de poing proche du cœur d'Eriol qui divagua vers son trône, avec une atroce douleur dans la poitrine !

Sakura s'approcha dangereusement de lui :

Eriol –Tasukete Tomoyo ! (Aide-moi Tomoyo!)

Mais Tomoyo resta à sa place ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre !

Eriol –TASUKETE ! POURQUOI NE BOUGES TU PAS ?

Tomoyo –Désolée Eriol mais je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce !

Eriol –Pourquoi ?

Sakura s'avança près de Tomoyo et la prit par la taille, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura quelque chose.

Tomoyo –Oh je ne sais pas ! Je lui dis moi : Eriol cher époux, je ne suis pas celle que tu as crue épouser, en vérité je suis une amie de Sakura !

Sakura –Non ! Pas seulement une amie mais mon amante !

Sur ces paroles elles s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche sous les yeux effarés d'Eriol .

Tomoyo –Tue-le !

Sakura –Tes désirs sont mes ordres !

Elle s'approcha de l'Empereur et lui assena un coup de Katana au niveau du cœur afin de le faire mourir à petit feu, puis elle lui trancha la gorge et tout devient noir !

Une jeune femme était affalée, en train de dormir sur une table très peu confortable, une cloche venait de sonner et une centaine de personnes se levèrent en direction de la sortie de l'amphithéâtre où venait de se finir le cour d'histoire :

? –SAKURA REVEILLE TOI !

Sakura –Hein comment ? Ah Tomy c'est toi!

Elle se leva de sa table et sortit de la salle:

Sakura –J'ai loupé quoi cette fois ?

Tomoyo –Le prof d'histoire nous a raconté la vie d'une femme qui s'appelait Sakura comme toi, mais seulement elle, et bien elle a tué plein de gens surtout des personnes de la famille Li ! C'est totalement fou ! Y a des siècles, ton ancêtre était un assassin, et à cette époque tu vas épouser le descendant de la famille Li ! Tu ne trouves pas ça génial !

Sakura –Oui génial ! Allez viens on rentre chez nous, je suis fatigué !

Elles partirent en rigolant vers leur appartement, au centre ville de Tokyo. Et oui notre Sakura avait rêvé, un rêve étrange du passé, celui d'une femme qui a tué toute la famille Li, enfin pas toute car en Europe vivait le frère jumeau de Shaolan, Xingu Li. La femme avait été élevé pour tuer un homme et en fut emprisonné mais 5 ans après on fit appel à ses services, sans pour autant savoir que la femme de l'Empereur était l'amie et amante de notre tueuse !

Arrivées chez elles, elles sautèrent dans les bras de leur amant, avec beaucoup de joie, et oui les deux couples s'épouseraient ce week-end !Sakura avec Shaolan et Tomoyo avec Eriol. Mais Sakura, fatiguée par toutes ses émotion annonça quelle allait se coucher plus tôt : Un fois endormie, dans une lointaine époque ….

Une nuit froide, sur les terres de chine. Un homme marchait dans les rues de HongKong, saoul, marchant à travers le chaud quartier. Deux femmes l'accostèrent :

Femme 1 –Salut bel homme, si tu as trop froid on peut te réchauffer !

L'homme les regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il mit alors un bras derrière chaque femme et ils entrèrent dans la maison « Mille plaisirs ».

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre l'une des femme verrouilla la porte après être sortie et l'autre poussa l'homme sur le lit :

Femme 2 –Alors Musc ça fait un bail !

L'homme regarda la femme enlever sa coiffe :

Musc –Toi ! Que me veux-tu, sale traînée !

Femme 2 –Je viens en finir !

Musc –Sakura ! Sale Putain !

L'homme se leva et alla le plus vite qu'il put vers Sakura mais n'eut pas le temps de lui échapper, il tomba inerte au sol, la gorge tranchée, son sang se répandant !

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_OWARI_**fin **


End file.
